


The Doctor's Library

by Bemused_Writer



Series: Mad Medicine [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Insanity, Other, Vague Multifaceted Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemused_Writer/pseuds/Bemused_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master discovers the Doctor's library aboard the TARDIS. There is much amusement on the Master's part. The Doctor doesn't join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Library

“You know, I think most Time Lords’ libraries were a bit larger.” The Master remarked idly. He had managed to find the library hidden away in the TARDIS. He wasn’t impressed. Briefly he wondered if he should be but then he figured the Doctor’s taste in literature was most likely exceedingly dull and therefore not worth contemplating, much less praising the environment he kept it in.

The Doctor didn’t say anything though he did look a bit put out. He looked that way rather frequently. Normally the Master would think it was because he wore on the Doctor but he was convinced this was how the Doctor was around everyone. Well, that’s how he was when he, the Master, was around. Why should he be any different in the face of his “companions?”

It occurred to the Master that the Doctor probably actually like his companions and therefore wasn’t constantly in a bad mood.

The Master figured this wasn’t worth contemplating further.

“You know, I think we should take a trip somewhere,” the Doctor said. _He must be getting desperate,_ the Master thought. _Well, that or he’s trying to distract me from something. Possibly both._ As was his wont he completely ignored his would-be captor (or actual captor as some may say) and continued poking around. The Doctor simply followed him with the enthusiasm of the condemned.

It was as he turned the final corner he saw it. A pedestal with a rather formidable looking book placed upon it. It looked ancient and dusty, two things the Master found simply unacceptable. He didn’t care how old something was; it had no right to look its age. It was possibly the only ideal he had ever really taken away from his Gallifreyan upbringing. Well, that and a wonder for the universe. It may have been a twisted interest that was centered more on dominion than exploration but the Master figured his personality just wasn’t any good for adventuring and saving people or whatever it was the Doctor did. A shame that. Regardless, it was why he ensured he looked young even while he made the Doctor age horribly. Surely there was nothing worse than being feeble and wrinkly and—

Oh, but the contents of the book might be interesting.

As it turned out it was the history of the Great Time War. There was sure to be some good blackmail material in there. This was the Doctor’s greatest sin, his greatest regret.

Why in the name of all that was sensible would he put it on display? Sentiment? Masochism? Plain stupidity? All quite likely given the man in question. The Master “ooh-ed” theatrically as he picked up the book. He paused to enjoy the darkening in the Doctor’s eyes and the way his jaw tightened minutely.

“Whatever could this be? Just imagine what would happen if someone was to stumble upon this and, oh, I don’t know, read it?” the Master said as he flipped through the pages mockingly.

He steadfastly ignored the tightening of his hearts. There was no reason to _miss_ those egotistic fools. Or his home. Or anything. Really, the Doctor should be commended for getting rid of them. He didn't though as he'd done that quite enough when he’d said the Doctor must have been like a god with all that power. The Doctor hadn’t taken it as a compliment but he never was any good at acknowledging his finer points. The Master chuckled a bit at this, which earned him an angry look from the Doctor. He probably thought the Master was laughing at all the bloodshed in the book. Did he really think him so crude?

The Master thought about this for a second as his eyes finally settled on some rather juicy paragraphs featuring not only bloodshed but the Doctor’s real name. The Master laughed so hard he dropped the book.

The Doctor dragged him out of the library, shouting, lecturing, and threatening in turn. He didn’t care. That had been the most hilarious moment of his existence. The Doctor really was a fool. Once the Master was finished with his ever-so-mild case of hysterics and the Doctor let him out of his room (the nerve) he would give him a long lecture on the importance of maintaining Time Lord secrets and the sacred value a Time Lord's true name had to their people. It would include a long, detailed history of Gallifreyan customs, why the Doctor really ought to be taking those seriously, and could the Master please see that book again?

**Author's Note:**

> I found it strange for the Doctor to put such an important book out in the open but alas.


End file.
